The Letters
by Mrs.GaleHawthorne
Summary: Just letters that Katniss and Gale write to each other. A/N: Hope you guys like it!
1. The First Letter

**Hey guys! So for all of you who are still putting up with my crappy writing, I got bored on the car ride to New York and I wrote this! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Dear Gale,

It's been five years. Five years of missing you and regretting so many things in life. Five years of wondering what life was like for you. Five years of wanting to turn back the clock and run away with you. The alternative ended on a bittersweet note, so what would have happened if I hadn't been a tribute? What would have happened to us? Gale, I miss you. It's that simple. I love you too, but I love Peeta too. Peeta is my glue. He keeps me from falling apart. I don't know what would have happened if I had married you. I don't know so many things at this point. Maybe you would have glued me too, but I suppose at the time experimenting was too hard.

There are so many questions I ask myself everyday, but they all lead up to one; What if? What if is the scariest most awful hell there is in life. What if opens so many loose ends, and leaves you regretting things to the point where you just want to run away, as if you were running backwards. Life doesn't go backwards. Some people think it's wonderful that life moves forward. I want it all to stop, to slow down, to stop spinning and and give me the steering wheel. If only life was more like a car, where all you have to do is change a gear to go back. I don't know if you'll read this, or if you'll throw it out. I don't. But it's worth a try. All that I'm asking for is a that we tie up the loose ends.

Gale, I want to know that your life is full and satisfying. You've never been good at starting conversations, so if you do write back here's some questions that bug the crap out of me. How are you? Are you married? Do you still work for the government? Why did you move away? Do you have children? Do you miss me? Please write back.

Sincerely,

Katniss

* * *

**Review? Should I write more? Should I seriously just give up on fanfiction *sigh*... So, yeah, just press the review button. Please! **


	2. All the What If's

**Wow, so people still know I exist! :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed!**

* * *

Dear Katniss,

Actually, it's been 1,932 days. That's five years and 107 days. It will probably be more by the time you get this. To answer your questions, if you hadn't been a tribute the games would still be going on and that's one hell of a disaster. What would have happened to us? I don't know. We might have gotten married, had children. But, that's a question better left unanswered. It's been five years and I'm done with the what ifs. I miss you too Katniss, but my life has moved on more. I'm sorry about Prim. I really am, but it wasn't my fault. And if you did truly love me then you wouldn't have blamed me. That's when I gave up. When I realized that you had finally found a true reason to hate me. You didn't think that deep down inside. But you needed a reason to get rid of me. You needed a reason to choose Peeta.

All the loose ends you were talking about? All of those are already tied. You choose Peeta, we both moved on. Well, I moved on. I did read your letter but truth be told, I dreaded the sight of your name written on the envelope in your small, neat handwriting. Everything I had tried so hard to forget was staring right back at me on that piece of paper. Just like the paintings. The ones Peeta painted of the games. You had tried to forget and put them behind you, but all of a sudden every awful memory was staring back at you.

Now, to answer your questions, I'm well. I mean, I'm great, I guess. I can't really complain. Yeah, I am married. I still work for the government, I'm the mayor of District Two. I moved away, because I couldn't stay. If I had stayed I would have never moved on. I moved to get a fresh start at the hell hole known as life. I have one daughter who is turning one next month. And yes. I miss you.

-Gale

* * *

**I'll continue if I get 3 reviews, so REVIEW!**


	3. Nothing to Hold Onto

**Congrats! You guys are overachievers! I got five reviews and just wanted three, so thank you! This chapter took me a while to post, because I had to write a nomination speech for class president (which I won! I'm going to be the president next year! Yay!) And I had a math test which I was somewhat obsessively studying for... Yeah, so I'll stop talking and let you read that chapter :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Gale,

It's seems like life has served you well so far. As for me, I can't complain much either. Peeta and I are married, which I suppose you already know. I have a daughter too, but she's only 5 months old. Gale, I don't know what I was expecting when I opened your letter, but you surprised me. I don't know why, but I guess the fact that you replied is one reason. I thought you had given up on me, which I guess you did, but when I got that letter I thought that ,maybe, things had changed in the past five years.

You don't seem very happy. I miss you and I don't want you to be miserable. I don't blame, and I guess you right about me needing a reason to get rid of you. I'm sorry, I really truly am. You had all right to give up on me. I gave up on you... I still love you. The truth is I never stopped. I just don't love you the same way. I reckon you don't love me the same way either. I'm glad you're married, I really am. And I'm sorry for pushing you out of my life.

You didn't come to my wedding. I wanted you to come so badly. I cried for hours before the wedding, knowing that you truly had given up. But, what you don't understand is that I forgive you. And, your bombs might have killed my sister! I think I had the right to be mad! For god's sake, Gale, I'm trying to make amends with you, but you're too stubborn! It's a shocker anyone had the nerve to marry you! You can't see reason... You got so upset when I chose Peeta and somewhat left you behind, and I'm trying to give you a second chance, but you won't let me!I miss you, I really truly do, and I'm sorry we drifted apart. I didn't want us to end like this, and I wanted you to know that. If you don't want a second chance, then don't reply. Maybe it's better that we hate we're out of each others lives.

Gale, I now know what surprised me when I opened your letter. It was like all those day that we spent hunting together had been thrown away, and I was reading the words of some strange, other Gale. One that I didn't know. It feels like five years of getting to know you had been a waste of time, because you're so different now. There was nothing left for me to hold on to.

Please write back, and tell me more. About your life, your job, your wife, your daughter. I wanted you to know something that I think you should know too...

You've changed.

Sincerely,

Katniss

* * *

**Four reviews and I'l post the next chapter, and give me ideas! I'm just wondering where to take this "story" (is it a story? it's just a bunch of letter!) and what you guys want me to do!**

**Over and out, **

**Mrs. Gale**


	4. Gale's Reply

**Hello my dear overachievers! Seven reviews! Yay! So here's the fourth letter, and I promise to update often, but these take my a while to write! I'm not a very good writer you see, so these things take me a while! Oh! And for all of you who have read the actual like 19 chapters of In Love all Over Again, this chapter kinda tells you where I was going to take it (third paragraph). Now, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Dear Katniss,

I'm sorry. I am, and about me changing? No true. The truth is, I am stubborn, and I miss you, and I do still love you, just not the way I used to. I'm so used to putting up an act in public now that it just sticks. I wasn't me in that letter. God, Katniss, I cried for weeks and months when I first moved just thinking about you. I had endless nightmares, and eventually my mom told me to go see a doctor for my insane insomnia. My life was miserable. I was depressed, stopped hunting, stopped eating, and was just about ready to stop breathing. I miss you. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you. You were my best friend. And I pray that you still are.

I'm sorry that I didn't come to your wedding, and I'm sorry that I didn't invite you to mine. I just couldn't stand to look at you face. Every time you had an interview that was on tv, I just sat on my bed for hours at a time crying. I hated myself and I hated life. I wanted to kill myself there and then, and trust me I came close too. I want things to be the way they used to. I want to wake up at four am and go hunting with you on Sunday mornings. I want to go on snare runs with you. I want to go down to the hob with you. I miss you. I miss you a lot. So, I wanted to make sure you know that I do miss you. And I wanted you to also know that I am happy. It's kinda hard to tell I guess, but I truly am happy. My life I satisfying, very satisfying actually, by it's not full. It'll never be full without you.

Now, I should tell you more. Well, my daughters name is Aelya. Her birthday is June 17th, and she is the most amazing girl in the entire world. I love her more than anyone or anything, I can hardly explain it. She's one of the reasons I get out of bed in the mornings and put up with another day. The other reason being my wife, Rilla. She is a goddess. There's absolutely no other way to say it. She's simply my goddess. She's also the world most amazing coffee brewer. She and her mom own a coffee shop downtown, around the corner from where I work. And that's basically how I met her. That, and we got stuck in there because of a freakin blizzard, and I got late to my meeting, and I almost got fired. Rilla is my rock, my everything, my life. I love her. I'm also afraid of losing her on that note. She was diagnosed with Stage Three Lung Cancer when she was 16. Her dad died of it. She didn't tell me for four years, which is when she got pregnant. It was and insane roller-coaster ride when she got pregnant, because it was obviously dangerous for her and the baby... Well, at the time babies. Rilla was pregnant with twins, but the baby boy died died the day after Rilla gave birth to him. He had my eyes, and Rilla's nose. He had my chin, and Rilla's rosy cheeks. It was awful when he died. Rilla never got out of bed and was never hungry, she just shut down and so did I. But things eventually got better.

Anyways, I really do miss you, and I still love you. I'm sorry we had to part like things, and I am still your best friend. Hopefully. Please write back, and I've told you my part of the story, my life with Rilla and all, now you tell me about your life. With Peeta and your daughter. I hope you can come to District Two and we can talk, because I really need you in my life again. God, I miss you so much, I don't even know why I left in the first place. It was because of Prim I guess, and I'm sorry about that too. I miss you Catnip. I really do.

-Gale

* * *

**Five reviews and I'll post the next chapter! :D**


	5. Best Friends

Dear Gale,

Wow. I'm sorry. About Rilla, and your son, and blaming you about Prim. I mean, that's awful what happened to you son, and I can't believe you even managed to get going with life again. But I've known you for years, and if I've learned one thing about you, it's that you're strong, very strong. I can tell you really love Rilla, and I truly am glad that you do. No offence Gale, but I'm still trying to grasp the fact you fell in love with a Career! :) You know, I was surprised when you replied, 'cause your life seems so perfect. Why would you need me anymore? But you did reply. And that's why you always have been and always will be my best friend. I know I say this in every letter, but- I miss you. Like crazy. I can't remember what your voice sounds like, or what you smell like after hunting. It's been years Gale. I can't live without you, and you know that. So please, I'm begging you, come back. I can't do it anymore. You're my best friend.

Sincerely,

Katniss


	6. Always

Dear Catnip,

You have no idea how badly I want to come back. You really don't. But I can't just drop everything and coming running back home. On a side note about Rilla, I couldn't believe I fell in love with her either to be honest. She's... Insane. And Prim was partially my fault. If I hadn't created those bombs then maybe she'd still be alive today. But we don't know that, and we can't erase the past.

On another note, my life is far from perfect. Trust me when I say that. After all, you're not in it. How could my life be perfect without the one person who knows me entirely too well.

Katniss, you were my oxygen. In a way, you still are.

I wish I could come back. I really, really hope you know that. I'm sorry for staying away. I'm sorry for creating a wall between us. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for everything.

I'd take a bullet to the heart for you, Katniss Everdeen (Mellark? Please tell me you're still an Everdeen). Don't you ever forget that.

As sappy, and girly, and cheesy this might sound, I believe there is a bond between best friends that can't be broken. Take us for example, five years of not talking to each other. Five years of never trying to get in touch. Five years of pretending the other doesn't exist. Yet, here we are, writing letters and moping about how much we miss each other. Ok, so when I put it that way it sounds really corny, but you get the point.

We were so much more than just best friend though. We were hunting partners. We depended on each other for survival. We were each other's escapes from the Capitol, and the Seam, and all the bad in the world.

I still remember our conversation that morning before the Reaping.

_"We could do it you know."_

_"What?"_

_"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it."_

I'll always stand by what I said.

Always.

- Gale


	7. Imperfections

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, school started last week and we have so. Much. Homework. **

**Oh and it's about time I make one of these so... ****DISCLAIMER**** TIME!**

** _I do not own The Hunger Games series 'cause if I did Cato and Clove would've won the games. _**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Gale,

I'm a Mellark now, but I still go by Katniss Everdeen because I know that's what you prefer. I realized something while reading your last letter. If we could turn back time, I know for sure I would've taken Prim and ran off with you on the day of the reaping. But that was then. And this is now. We're adults, with a family, and you're right, can't just drop everything and leave. There are times when I want to._ Trust me_ when I say that. But Gale, we need to grow up. We need to accept the fact that our lives are kinda crappy sometimes, and we need to put the past behind us. We can't spend our lives trying to fix all of our mistakes. But hopefully we can fix a _few_.

Like us.

We were (and _are_) best friends. We made the mistake of letting go of each other, and trying to forget. There's a difference between trying to forget what happened and trying to accept what happened. We need to stop forgetting, and start accepting. We need to stop apologizing about everything that happened 'cause by doing that all we're doing is trying to make everything perfect, and that's something neither of us can do. I don't want everything to be perfect between us, because it was imperfections that brought us together in the first place.

Imperfections are what I like the most about you. You're impatient, bossy, stubborn, have an **_awful_** temper, and you're also one of the most whiny people I have ever met. No offence or anything, but really Gale, you need to learn how to shut up. I shouldn't really be talking though, 'cause I've got my fair share of imperfections too. Scratch that everything about me is imperfect at this point.

But imperfections are what make life beautiful.

And Gale, you were one of the imperfections that made _my_ life beautiful.

Sincerely,

Katniss _Everdeen_

* * *

**So... Review? 'Cause I like reviews. They make me happy :) **


End file.
